A whole new world, full of ninja!
by IIKings2.23-24Eden2
Summary: I wake up in Konoha, and am inhabiting the body on none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, see if I can make it out alive! Better make it M for the use of language might turn into SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I wake up in Konoha, and am inhabiting the body on none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, see if I can make it out alive!**

Chapter 1: A whole new world

An alarm rang in the distance of my consciousness, it didn't matter it was a Saturday as far as I was aware and if It wasn't then screw school. I'd just broken up from my boyfriend in an awkward mess and I wasn't ready to face him in a confined space such as classrooms are. I groaned and turned over, the alarm nudged at my irritable mood, at least for some reason the dog hadn't come up to join in as he usually did. Finally I'd had enough and I stuck my hand from out of the covers and patted around finding the offensive device. Breathing in my bed I noticed something was off, my freshly made bed covers had a musty odour and felt much harder than they should. Rubbing my eyes I pulled myself up and took in my surroundings.

I sucked in a breath in shock, my mind confused and clouded slightly by vertigo and the feeling on unease that had took over my body. And although I had never been here before that I was sure of, I still got a sense of déjà as I peered around. It suddenly clicked as I recognised a Konoha headband lying on the floor beside my feet. I was in Naruto Uzumaki's room from the anime! Knowing this didn't help my confusion.

Was I in a life size remake? I knew I wasn't dreaming it felt too real. I took myself to the window to get some air; this didn't help matters at all, only confused me some more. There were so many people below, all in clothes foreign to what I knew, so many people couldn't be hired, and the sheer scale of this place, a park could, and would not, remake the hokage's mountain it's just not feasible! So I wasn't dreaming and it wasn't a theme park, it had left me more confused than before!

I sat down on the bed and twisted the edge of the frayed cover feeling anxious. What do you do in these situations? Wait for help or go and explore like a true protagonist? I knew the latter was a stupid idea but the waiting for help wasn't going to get me anywhere... I snapped out of my thoughts and took myself to the mirror, I was more irritated than shocked at my reflection, instead of my usual reflection, there stood Naruto Uzumaki, funny little night cap and all. Just when I thought things couldn't get more surreal I find that I've changed into a fictional character! Bloody fantastic!

It took me a good 5 minutes before I stopped staring, being Naruto or not I was still going to find my way out of here, I took 15 minutes to get ready and opted out of the garish orange jumpsuit for a traditional Yukata I'd found in the back of the cupboard. It wasn't too dressy and wasn't half as ridiculous as the jumpsuit and too my pleasure it added a little curve to Naruto's body, I didn't imagine that's what most men would want but I was self conscience enough I didn't need to feel like a big blob!

Finally I deemed Naruto acceptable to leave and wandered through to the main room noticing cereal on the table, taking a handful as I left. The road was busy and showed no clear direction to anywhere. "Stupid Ninja people" I muttered, earning a few more glares, 'wow, Naruto must have such low self esteem these people are horrible', I though as I picked a direction and walked slowly uphill.

That's Chapter 1 hoped you liked it, I'm going to update immediately but postpone until people get reviewing! so R&R!


	2. Enter Hinata

Chapter 2: Hinata Hyuuga

I'd been walking up this stupid hill for a long time now, and I was seemingly just getting more lost, and damn I wasn't going to ask any of these villagers for help the way they were looking at me! I was being to lose hope until sanctity had arrived! Not two feet away from me was Hinata Hyuuga browsing a stall, this girl had a crush on Naruto, no? She was just what I needed, "Hinata!, Hinata!" I called her name, getting her attention almost immediately. "N-naru-t-to- Kun!" she stuttered back, "Hello, Hinata-Chan, where are you off too?". She looked at the floor guiltily, "Well, um, I wa-as on my wa-ay to um, to t-the academy" she finally got out blushing. "Brilliant! I can escort you there Hinata-Chan! I'm on my way too!" Hinata features showed her surprise for a millisecond, before going back to embarrassed. I understood why, everyone believed that Naruto had failed the exam again, but he had proved himself fully since then.

Suddenly a wave of giddiness attacked me, although this was a serious and confusing situation, I was actually in Naruto! I'd meet Kakashi one of my favourite characters! And I was stood next to Hinata Hyuuga right now, I had to suppress the urge to ask for her autograph and ask her why she didn't just kick Neji's arse. But no, I'd already decided to keep to the plot... or as close to! It reminded me of the anime Kyou Kara Maoh! he had gotten home eventually I'd just be checking the toilets regularly![1]

"Should we go then?" I asked holding my arm out for her, I decided I needed a few friends and this was the only way I could get the academy and look like I knew how to get there, I hoped I wasn't giving her too much false hope. She looked at my arm and blushed wildly at my chivalry, "Tha-anky-you Nar-uto-Kun!" she smiled and took my arm in a light grip. It only took us a 5 minute walk to get to the academy but now I had to shake her off! We entered and I immediately noticed the seat I was meant to take, two seats down from Uchia Sasuke, he was already sat in the spot with a scowl on his face.I turned to Hinata, "I'm going to sit here, Hina, I can suggest you don't sit with me, you wouldn't want a reputation". " Oh, o-okay, Nar-uto-Kun". I could tell this wasn't what she wanted, but couldn't bring herself to refuse the forcefulness in my voice. "I'll see you later, Naruto-Kun" She said without a stutter surprising me, but pleasantly.

I slid behind the desk and turned my head slightly in the direction of Sasuke, I think the reason Naruto chose this seat, not because of his hatred towards him but because they were once friends, probably Naruto's only friend. But the boy that sat two seats away, didn't acknowledge Naruto, he was too indulged in his own thoughts of revenge. I couldn't blame him, his family all murdered by the person he called brother, it saddened me to think he'd go on to kill his brother unjustly only to create more pain and anguish. He must have noticed me watching him, "What? Dobe" he said deepening his scowl, and when I said I couldn't blame him it didn't include the fact he's such a prick to everyone, that I can blame him for. "I didn't say anything" I rebutted, this guy was such a jerk, but before he could say anything in return a whiney female voice said something behind me.

"Let me through! I want to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!" My eyes swivelled to her, Sakura Haruno, "And what If I don't want to move, you pink Bitch?" I couldn't stop myself! This girl just grated on my last nerve. She screeched and then spat out, "What did you say, Naruto?", "What? are you deaf as well as ugly? try doing something with your hair, like brush it!" [2] "And please that stance with your hands on your hips doesn't make you look intimidating, you look like a man!" I bit my lip, maybe I took too far, she was still stood there with her hands clenched by her sides breathing heavily. "Sasuke-Kun! aren't you going to defend me?" apparently I had gotten the whole classes attention with my outburst. "What are you talking about Haruno, it was all true", her eyes widened bit her lip and fled from the classroom. I almost felt sorry for her, but she had it coming, I tore my gaze away from the door she'd exited through back to Sasuke, to be greeted by a small smirk, that was gone as fast as it came.

[1] you'll have to look Kyou Kara Maoh! Up if you haven't any idea what I'm talking about...

[2] Seriously look at her hair in the manga, vol 1. chap 3, it's a mess...

So ya thankyou for reading and please review it, ciao for now.


End file.
